


Having Birthdays

by Marianokasa



Series: Armin X Erwin Mpreg stories [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adorable, Birthday, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hanji I swear, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2380463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin is on his 8th month of pregnancy and it is Erwin's birthday (kind of). What's could go wrong besides all the surprise? Sequal to Having Happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> Have to end it soon! Sorry, but I want to do the next series of Eren and Levi's mpreg. Anyway, I am busy today, so I am just doing one fanfic for today. If I am ljcky, then I will do another one. Anyway, enjoy!

Armin was in Eren and Levi's room for some conversation since they didn't have time to talk in a month. "So it's your 8th month Armin?" Eren asked as he is holding Isabel and Farlan. "Yeah. God time flies fast." Armin said. "Real fast." Levi said whole taking care of Hannes and Kalura. "Oh yeah isn't Erwin's birthday tomorrow? " "Oh shit! I forgot! " "Arlert, I have never heard you cursed before." "Sorry, but still, shit I forgot!" "Don't worry, I already told the others that you might forget, so we did a surprise party schedule tomorrow to decorate, get gifts, you know." "Oh wow. I never knew that you can be one step ahead Eren. Thanks. " " No problem, what are friends for."   
\------------  
-next day-  
"Where is that horseface?"   
"He and Historia are ta king care of Eren's children."  
"Damn him."  
"Connie, why?-"  
"Because Sasha, he was suppose to help me with the box, but nooooo. Well at least he is helping Eren, but not me!"  
"Don't worry, at least Armin and Levi are gonna bring him here when it's ready."  
"Okay Mikasa."  
"Oh Eren, where is Erwin?"  
"In his office with Levi. I already told Armin we are ready."  
"Okay. Places!"  
\-------------  
-Erwin's office-  
"So what's this about a-" Erwin asked. "A......" Levi said. "A gift?" "Well." Armin came inside, and looked at Levi, who knows it's time, then Erwin." Erwin, captain, can you come with me for something? I can't lift a box in the dining room." "Sure."  
\------------  
"What's-" "SURPRISE!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY ERWIN!" Everyone jumped up. "You guys." Armin kissed him. "Happy birthday Erwin." "Thank you guys." "Come on! Cake!"  
\----------  
The party lasted for a few hours, until Armin had painful kicking in his stomach. "Erwin!" Everyone turned at Armin and gapped. His water broke.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger! Next and finally chapter soon! Tomorrow is gonna be real busy, so no updates at that time.


End file.
